A Match Made in Quidditch
by moongoddess86
Summary: Serena is a student at Hogwarts, cousin to Hermione, not sailor moon. well i suck at summaries. just R
1. Sorting Ceremony

A Match Made in Quidditch. Written by Serena Akers  
  
Disclaimer1: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. The belong to their respective owners. Disclaimer2: Oliver is in the same year as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Serena, and the Senshi. But the Senshi are not scouts in this and there is no Sailor Moon. Disclaimer3: I made is so that Serena and Hermione are cousins, because I've seen it were Serena and Harry were cousins. And I couldn't see Serena related to Ron, so I made it Hermione. And now one to the story.  
  
Chapter One: Sorting Ceremony These sorting ceremonies get boring after awhile. Yeah it is always neat to hear what the new sorting song will be, and getting new Gryffindors is always great, but year after year of sitting and waiting to eat gets tiresome. At least I have Oliver to keep me company during this Serena Tsukino, Gryffindor Prefect and Head Girl, thought as the Sorting Hat finished his song. "Serena, pay attention. Dumbledore is looking. Jeesh, sometimes I wish I wasn't related to you," Hermione stated. Hermione was also a Gryffindor Prefect, and Serena's cousin. They both were in there last years at Hogwarts. "Sorry, Hermione, I was just thinking about how hungry I am. I'll start paying attention. Also don't forget we have to patrol tonight. From 9 to midnight is our shift. "Ok, I won't forget. Hopefully you don't either. Well I can't forget, because its us, Oliver and Harry. I still can't believe Dumbledore would let Oliver and me patrol together. Oh, yeah, have you heard from Viktor, lately?" Serena asked her cousin. "No, not yet. But he is supposed to come to visit at Christmas. Your mom won't mind will she?" Hermione asked, full of hope. "You know she doesn't mind. But I'm not going home this Christmas, I'm going to Ron's house this year. I told Harry and Ron that I would, and with that last owl I received from Mrs. Weasley that said I had to come this Christmas. But tell Mom, and Dad that I love them and I'll owl them.. Wait why are we talking about Christmas. It's only our first day back, and we haven't even started classes. Ok, so what's your schedule?" Serena replied. "Ok. My schedule is McGonagall first, then Hagrid, then Vector, then Lunch, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Snape. I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?" Hermione said. "Same here. Ron and Harry have Divination when we have Vector. But other than that their schedule is the same. I don't know. But at least Snape didn't get again this year, I bet he's really steamed about that," Serena laughed. "Students welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Nothing really new, Just Stay out of the Forbidden Forest, and all will be ok. Oh, yeah, we will be having a Welcome Back Dance tomorrow night. It is casual dress. Everyone is invited. It will be after Dinner. And No you do not have to wear your robes," Dumbledore said to everyone in the Great Hall. "Now, Prefects if you would please show the first years to the dorms. You can all go now. And First years your bags are already in your rooms." "Oh, no we missed the sorting. How many first years did we get?" Serena, and Hermione whispered to Oliver at the same time. "We got 15. Now lets lead them up. And Serena, I missed you." Oliver smiled.  
  
Ok, that's it for Chapter one. Tell me what ya think. Please Read and Review. Peace. 


	2. Author's Note

Ok, Sorry people. But I've got writer's block at the moment. I know that all of you want me to write a second chapter to this but I've got to much school work at the moment. Well I have to go and get caught up in my science class. I'll try to write in any spare time that I have. Keep R&R, I'm also trying to have three or more reviews to publish any more chapters. Wish you all wellness and creativeness. 


	3. A Walk In The Night

Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
Sorry it took so long. I had writers block and had to get my friend to help me. She is probably going to help from now on.  
  
Chapter 2 A Walk in the Night  
  
"Gryffindors, this way. First years to the front of the group, please." Serena yelled over all the noise in the Great Hall.  
  
"Lord, Tsukino, can you have a louder voice?" Draco Malfoy called.  
  
Serena turned around to glare at the 7th year Slytherin boy. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't take points from your house for that remark, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare try and take points away from Slytherin, Tsukino." Draco called back.  
  
"Oh wouldn't." Serena started.  
  
"Serena, let it go. He has always been like this. We'll just get him back when we face him in the Quidditch games." Oliver said, coming to stand by her side.  
  
"You're right, Oliver. I will let it go." Serena said with one last glare at Draco. "Come on Gryffindors, let's go to the common room.  
  
All the students followed Serena and Oliver out of the Great Hall and down the corridors to the Gryffindor common room. While walking the group came upon Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"Hello, Sir Nicolas. How are you doing?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Wood. Miss Tsukino. How are you both doing?"  
  
"We're doing good. Just taking the House to the common room." Serena said.  
  
"Well when you two have time, come find me. I would love to hear about your summer." Sir Nick said as he floated away.  
  
"Sure will. Bye, Sir Nicolas." Serena called.  
  
Soon enough Serena and Oliver had the group at the picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password" the Fat Lady said.  
  
"Phoenix Rose." Oliver said.  
  
With that, the picture swung open to reveal the entrance to the common room.  
  
"Second through seventh years may go to their rooms. First years stay in the common room. Oliver and I need to tell you a few things." Serena said. "Well? Everyone through the portal. Please?"  
  
Everyone filed into the common room. The first years stayed huddled in a corner until all the others went upstairs.  
  
"Well as Professor Dumbledore said, welcome to Hogwarts." Oliver started out.  
  
"Yes, and welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories are up the stair case to your left and the girls are on the right." Serena said. "Oliver and I are the head prefects of the House and the Head Boy and Girl of the school. If you guys need anything or have a problem with any of you subjects, just come see us for help."  
  
"Yeah, we are here to help you. Also what you just saw with the painting out there is what you will have to do every time you want back into the common room. Please try to remember the password, or you will have to wait for someone else, who is of this House, to let you in. The password is 'Phoenix Rose'. Now does anyone have any questions?" Oliver asked.  
  
A small hand shot up from the middle of the huddle.  
  
"Yes?" Oliver replied.  
  
The children around stepped back so the owner of the hand could be seen. It was a girl with short red hair and green eyes. Her eyes were open as wide as could be and darted from side to side at the students who revealed her.  
  
"Umm, M-mister Wood, sir, I was...wondering if I could." her eyes darted once more before focusing on the floor, "-if I could get y-your phone number?"  
  
Suddenly Serena bursted into a fit of giggles along with a boy in the huddle. The girl, bright red in the face, hid in her robe and topped it with her hat.  
  
Oliver and the rest of the students stared at Serena with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"What's a 'phone number'?" Oliver asked.  
  
Serena, fighting back her laughter, replied "A 'phone' is a muggle device used to contact others from large distances, and a 'phone number' is the number dialed into the phone to contact a specific person."  
  
Oliver turned to the girl and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't have a 'phone'."  
  
Serena bursted into giggles once again.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
She leaned over to whisper in his ear, "When someone asks for your phone number it means they like you."  
  
Now it was Oliver's turn to go wide-eyed. He gaped openly at her. "Oh. Ah.what do I say to her then?" he asked.  
  
"Let me talk to her. Okay?" Serena said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Serena turned and walked to the girl. The girl was still hiding in her robes. Serena knelt in front of her. "Honey? What 's your name?" She asked, lifting the girls head so she could see her face.  
  
"My name is Atha Miere O'Connor."  
  
"Well, Atha. Why don't you come find me tomorrow during breakfast and I will give you something so you can send him letters, okay?" Serena said with a smile.  
  
Atha grinned back and jumped up to hug Serena. "Thanks. I think now I will be able to understand how the Wizarding world works."  
  
"Well honey, if you have any questions then you come and ask me," Serena said as she hugged Atha.  
  
"Okay." Atha said as she stepped back into the group of first years.  
  
Serena went back to stand next to Oliver. She smiled at him with a knowing glint in her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do, Serena?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I'll tell you while we patrol tonight." She answered.  
  
"Fine." Oliver turned back to the first years, "You guys can go to you rooms now. See y'all tomorrow."  
  
Just as the first years were going up the stairs, Harry and Hermione were coming down.  
  
"Ready to go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready." Serena said.  
  
The four of them left the common room, walked through the portal and parted until their shift was over. When Oliver and Serena were out of ear shot of Harry and Hermione, Serena started giggling again.  
  
"What is so funny, now?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about Atha." Serena said  
  
"Which reminds me. Why did you ask her to see you tomorrow. That was supposed to be my time with you before classes." he wined.  
  
"Oh, Poor baby. It's just one breakfast. Okay. I'll make it up to you." Serena cooed.  
  
"Okay. Now what do you have in mind for Atha?"  
  
"Well I saw that she didn't bring an animal to school. So we have to make a stop by the owlery so I can send Dermite out with my order."  
  
"What order?"  
  
"I am going to get her an owl. I am going to give it to her tomorrow. And then I am going to give her your address so she can send you letters."  
  
"Oh, gee thanks. But if I am going to get letters from a girl, I would like to get them from you," Oliver said as he stepped in front of her to block her path.  
  
"Oh really?" she said. She draped her arms around his neck while pressing her body against his. "What else would you like from me?"  
  
"Oh, I can think of a few things," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"I bet you can. But you won't get any of it," she said as she pulled away. She stepped around him and into the owlery. "Come Dermite. I have a letter for you to take."  
  
Out of the top rafters came an owl. The owl had black feathers with tiny white specks. Dermite drifted down to land on her out stretched arm.  
  
"Take this to the pet shop in Diagon Alley. When the owner has read it pick an owl for Atha. I have written all the instructions for the owner. Do you have all of that?" Serena asked.  
  
The bird gave her what could only be interrupted as a yes.  
  
"Good. When you have picked the owl for Atha, bring it to me in the Great hall, okay? Try to be back by breakfast tomorrow."  
  
It again gave her a yes and then it took the letter from her hand and flew out the window.  
  
"Well, I see that you have officially doomed me to the letters of a lovesick school girl," Oliver said from behind her.  
  
"Well, someone had to. Might as well have been me. Come on our shift is almost over. We had better get back to the common room," she said as she walked past him and into the corridor. "Come on, Head Boy. We have to get back."  
  
"Oh, fine," he said reluctantly. "But I don't want to go back."  
  
"Do I have to pull you back by your ear?" she assumed as turned to look at him.  
  
"NO! I'm coming, I'm coming," Oliver said.  
  
"Good." Serena said.  
  
They walked back to the painting of the Fat Lady and waited for Hermione & Harry to walk up to the painting.  
  
"Everyone ready to go to bed?" Harry asked with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Serena yelled.  
  
"Serena, calm down. There is no reason to get excited," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you four going to give me the password or are you going to yell at each other the rest of the night?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry for waking you up. Phoenix Rose," Oliver whispered.  
  
The painting swung open and they all went into the common room.  
  
"Fred, George. You need to go to bed right now," Serena said as she went to the staircase.  
  
"Serena, who are you talking to?" Oliver said.  
  
"Fred, George?" Serena believed.  
  
Fred and George stepped out from behind one of the couches by the fire place.  
  
"See." Serena laughed. "Now, Fred and George, up the stair case. We don't need any practical jokes lying around."  
  
Oliver, Harry and Hermione just stood staring at Serena. Fred and George walked up the staircase with Serena on their heels.  
  
"Are you guys coming up?" Serena yelled.  
  
Oliver turned to Hermione and asked, "How did she know they were there?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "Ask her tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Oliver replied. I 


	4. Author's Note

While reading the reviews I got I noticed that people did not understand why Oliver, Fred, and George are there. All of the characters of SM and HP are in the same grade, except Atha. I made it this way so that I could make it a Serena/Oliver fan fic. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but I have finals for school coming up. So it might be awhile. See ya in the next chapter!! 


	5. Ch 3

Serena woke, early in the morning, with a start. She looked around the room to what had awakened her. Nothing was out of place and Hermione, Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina were still fast asleep.  
  
*I wonder what woke me up?* she thought.  
  
She looked around one more time, just shrugged, got out of bed, and walked to the window. The sun was just peeking over the horizon.  
  
*Its not even 6 o'clock. I still have two hours before classes start. I guess I'll just go down to breakfast.*  
  
She turned and went to her wardrobe and got out her school uniform. She dressed in silence, trying not to wake any one. She left the dormitory and went down to the common room.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley! What did I tell you last night?" Serena said to the twins.  
  
The two boys, who had been grouching on the floor when Serena came down, shot to their feet and spun around to face her. Serena noticed that their hands, wands in hand, also flew behind their backs as they turned around. Fred and George looked at each other for a second before looking at Serena.  
  
"You told us not to leave any of our practical jokes lying around. We're just dismantling one now." George said. Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
"I hope so. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"We always get up this early or even earlier . Mom is always yelling at us about how we need more sleep and things like that. I think it gets on her nerves." Fred said with a laugh.  
  
"Well if I find any of your jokes after this, than you may not want to be around when I do. Okay?" Serena said in a mock authority tone of voice.  
  
Fred and George just started laughing and went back to work on whatever they were doing. Serena just shook her head . *They are going to get in trouble one of these days and I want to be there when it happens.* she thought with a laugh. With one last look at the twins she walked through the portal and down to the Great Hall.  
  
She walked down the series of corridors toward the Great Hall. She wasn't paying attention as usual and ran into someone.  
  
"Oh, hello Professor Flamel." she said.  
  
I know. I know. It's a really short chapter, but hey this makes sure you come back and read it when I get the next chapter on. Bye. 


End file.
